Kingdom Hearts III: Corona (Sora and Riku's story)
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Sora's Story: Sora, Donald and Goofy goes with Rapunzel to see the lanterns after leaving the tower. Xigbar encounters Mother Gothel, who wants him to stop Sora. Riku's Story: Riku and King Mickey teams up with Flynn Rider after ditching the Stabbington Brothers. Young Xehanort encounters the Stabbington Brothers and tells them to trick Flynn Rider and dispatch Riku.


**Prologue: Repairing the Gummi Ship/meeting Rapunzel**

Corona (Sora's Story)

**Realm Between: The Gummi Ship**

Sora drives in a Gummi Ship and Donald and Goofy were in the back seat. Chip n' Dale went to have their lunch somewhere in the ship, they had to find seven guardians of light and "The Key to Return Hearts," Riku and King Mickey had to search for three previous Keyblade wielders, Kairi and Lea takes the Mark of Mastery under Yen Sid, the three good fairies and Merlin, and the final battle against Master Xehanort is drawing near. "I hope Kairi should do good on her Mark of Mastery that Master Yen Sid gave her," said Sora.

"She will be, Sora," said Donald.

"Gawrsh, Queen Minnie and Pluto stayed at Master Yen Sid's tower while Daisy and Jiminy Cricket are in charge of guarding Disney Castle," said Goofy.

Then, Donald and Goofy heard a crack on the ship. The engine was damaged in the Gummi Ship.

**Corona**

They crash landed in the land of Corona. Sora, Donald and Goofy got out of the damaged Gummi Ship. "This engine in the Gummi Ship needs to be fixed," said Sora.

Chip n' Dale came out with the tools. "Don't worry, fellas. It'll take a while to fix this engine," said Chip.

"Okay, Chip. Let's fix the Gummi Ship," said Dale.

**The Forest**

Sora, Donald and Goofy looks around the forest and there are Nobodies in the forest. "The Nobodies!" Sora said, wielding the Kingdom Key keyblade.

"Well, let's take them out!" said Donald, wielding the staff while Goofy wielded the shield.

**Defeat all of the Nobodies**

**Sora +5 HP**

**Donald +4 HP**

**Goofy +3 HP**

After defeating the Nobodies, Sora, Donald and Goofy finds a cave, went in and out and finds a tower. They climbed up and went inside the window.

**The Tower**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were at the tower and looks around. "There's gotta be someone who lives here," said Sora.

"Well, this tower doesn't even ring a bell I suppose," said Goofy.

Then, they heard someone coming and Sora wielded the Keyblade.

Donald and Goofy wielded the staff and shield. "It's just our imagination and it would be there if someone hits me on the head," said Donald.

Then, a frying pan hits Donald on the head and he was knocked unconscious. It was a girl with a long, blonde hair. "Don't hurt us with the pan! We mean you no harm!" cried Goofy.

"Goofy, it's okay. It's just a girl with... long, yellow hair," said Sora, looking at the girl's hair.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

Sora looked at her hair and snaps out of it. "I'm Sora and this is Goofy."

"Where's Donald?" asked Goofy.

Donald was still unconscious and Goofy finds him. "Gawrsh, he's asleep."

"Oh, Sorry about that. Pascal, wake him up," said the girl.

Pascal, the chameleon, wakes Donald up with his tongue and Donald runs in circle with Pascal in his bill. "Get that lizard off me!" quacked Donald.

Sora laughed and turns to the girl. "So what's your name?" asked Sora.

The girl smiles at Sora. "I'm Rapunzel."

"What are you doing in the tower?" asked Sora.

"Just waiting for someone to see the lights," said Rapunzel.

"You mean stars?" Donald interrupted.

"I always like seein' stars in the night sky," said Goofy.

"Don't worry we'll get someone to take you to see the stars," said Sora.

* * *

Corona (Riku's story)

**Corona: The Forest**

Riku and King Mickey arrived via Yen Sid's old star shard. They were at the forest of Corona and heard a sound of horses. "What was that?" asked Riku.

King Mickey looked around and saw nothing. "Gosh, it could be anyone, Riku."

Then, they saw a man with two thugs. "Uh, all right, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up."

"Give us the satchel first," said the thug.

"Uh? I just... I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?" said the man.

The thugs looked at him, seriously. "Ouch," said the man as he gave the satchel to the thug.

The man climbed up and he bumps into Riku and King Mickey. "Oh, sorry about that," said the man and then, he ask them something. "Will you, guys, come along with me?"

"Now help us up, pretty boy," called the thug.

"Sorry, my hands are full. And I had a little help from those two," said the man, holding the satchel and pointing to Riku and King Mickey.

"What? Rider!" yelled the thug. Then, a clad in an Organization XIII coat arrived which appears to be Young Xehanort. "Hey, who are you, coat guy?" asked the thug.

"My name is of no importance," said young Xehanort, stating Xemnas' words.

The thugs nodded. "That guy went out with the satchel and some guy with the little mouse."

Young Xehanort gave the task to the two thugs. "Forget that satchel. I have some task for you, two. You are going to eliminate the Keyblade Master and his mouse friend."

"Done. We're the Stabbington Brothers," said the thug.

Meanwhile, the man runs off with Riku and King Mickey. "Do you like to do bad stuff once?" asked Riku.

"I use to," said the man.

"So who are you?" asked Riku.

"The name's Flynn Rider," introduced the man.

Riku chuckled and smiles. "I'm Riku."

Then, the guards were on horses and chases Flynn Rider, Riku and King Mickey. "So they were after you?" asked Mickey.

"Yes!" replied Flynn.

The arrows almost went to Flynn and into the tree. They ran as fast as they could but the guard on the white horse jumps through and catches up to Riku, King Mickey and Flynn Rider. "We got him now, Maximus!" said the guard.

Flynn swings on, knocks off the guard and rides on Maximus. Riku and King Mickey saw Flynn and Maximus fighting for the satchel and went to the branch. "He should handle himself, shouldn't he?"

"Don't worry about him. Let's go down there," said Mickey, holding the star shard.

The star shard leads Riku and King Mickey down outside of the cave. Maximus were searching for Flynn Rider and the Heartless appeared in front of the cave. "The Heartless!" yelled Mickey, wielding the Star Seeker keyblade.

"We'll take them out and find Flynn," said Riku, wielding the Way to Dawn keyblade.

**Defeat all of the Heartless!**

**Riku +6 HP**

**King Mickey +7 HP**

After defeating all of the Heartless, Riku and King Mickey finds a cave, goes in and sees Flynn climbing up the tower. "Who lives in that tower?" asked Mickey.

"I have no idea who lives there until I hide in there," said Flynn.

"Good luck hiding inside there!" called Riku.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Will Sora, Donald and Goofy find someone to help Rapunzel see the lights (stars)?**

**Will Riku and King Mickey hide Flynn Rider from the guards?**

**Will the Stabbington Brothers team up with Young Xehanort?**


End file.
